The Legend of Korra: Haunting Past
by maila08
Summary: Zuko and Korra have been having nightmares about Azula...what does it mean?


A/N: again sorry guys! thank BG-13!

* * *

Zuko couldn't sleep. He sighed and got up and decided to check on everyone. He first stopped at the Airbenders' rooms and found everyone asleep and safe. He checked up on Katara next, who was also asleep. Finally he got to the Avatar's room and found the twins cuddled together in a small bed across from their mother's. Mako and Korra were in the bed together. She had her head on his chest and he was about to leave when he noticed she was shaking her head. He frowned and got closer. Her eyes were closed as her head shook back and forth, like she was fighting something off.

The elder Firebender gently shook Mako, who jolted awake. He blinked a couple of times before noticing the Ex Fire Lord was there. Zuko placed a finger to his mouth and pointed at the Avatar. Mako frowned and gently woke his sleeping wife. She gasped as she woke up and seemed disoriented for a second.

"Shh," the younger Firebender soothed, trying to calm his wife down. Her breathing calmed and she cuddled next to her husband as much as she could, holding onto his shirt tightly.

"What were you dreaming about?" Zuko curiously asked. Korra shook her head and buried her face into her husband's chest as she shivered. The old Fire Lord walked over to the closet and took out an extra blanket and gave it to Mako to place over her.

"She usually talks about what happens in her dreams," he said raising a brow. Korra shivered once more before looking at Zuko.

"Your sister was back. She did a lot of bad things," she quietly whispered. Zuko froze, processing what he had just heard.

"That's impossible," he answered, shaking off the thought. Korra gave him a small nod before burying her face into Mako's chest again. He kissed the top of her forehead and held her. Zuko gave him a nod before leaving the room.

Outside, he placed a hand on the wall for support. Was it all coincidence or was something going to happen?

* * *

Mako woke up the next morning as the sun shined into the room. He still had an arm wrapped around his wife, who slept peacefully, with her head on his chest. He smiled and turned towards his children. Karah was wide awake as well and she smiled at her father.

"Morning Dad," she said as she headed over to him.

"Morning," he replied with a smile.

"Did Mom have a nightmare last night?"

He gave her a nod as he looked at Korra. The sun hit her face and she moved so that the light wouldn't bother her. He smiled. Karah giggled as she saw her brother place a blanket over his head in an effort to block out the sun too. Mako chuckled. He gently laid her on a pillow and got up, putting his arm around his daughter. She smiled at her father and they left the room and the two sleeping Waterbenders.

* * *

"How come I always have to look for you guys?" Mac grumbled. They were playing hide-and-seek, which was fun if you were hiding because you had the entire island, but if you were the seeker it was a real pain.

"Because you're the shortest one of us all," Sytka replied with a smirk. The little Waterbender grumbled and folded his arms. He wasn't a lot shorter than his sister but he was the smallest out of the group, just like his mother.

"Ty is the youngest," he pointed out.

"But Ty cheats," Ami replied.

The Earthbender snorted. "It's not like I can help it. I can sense you guys a mile away," she said.

Mac grumbled again but nodded his head. His cousins wasted no time in picking out a hiding spot. After giving them a few minutes head start he went out and searched for them. He looked for them in the main building but didn't find them there so he went to the edge of the island. He thought he saw someone ahead and ran after them but slipped and rolled down the small cliff.

He groaned and rubbed the back at his head, silently cursing the ground for making him fall. The little Waterbender stood up and found someone floating on a plank a few feet from him. He immediately ran over and pulled them to the sand. He looked at the being in front of him and realized it was a girl that looked to be around his age. Without warning she opened her eyes, revealing amber irises. He yelped.

"Mac!" Karah cried following her brother's scream. The rest of her cousins soon followed her, going around a corner. When they turned the little Waterbender ran right into them, making all the kids to fall to the floor.

"Ow! Get off me!" Ami yelled.

"I'm trying!" Sytka yelled back trying to get Mac off of him. Finally the kids, untangled themselves from each other and they all glared at the little Waterbender, who shakily laughed putting his hands out to his sides.

"What happened, Little Bro?" his sister asked.

"There's a girl down there!" he yelled pointing at where he had fallen. Everyone walked over and found that there was indeed someone there.

"Ty, go get Senna!" Sytka directed.

"Why can't she get Katara?" Ami asked.

"Gran Gran and Zuko left to town, they'll be back in the afternoon," he replied as the Earthbender left. "I wonder who is she and how she got here," he added after a while.

"I don't know," Mac replied.

* * *

"Is she going to be ok, Gran Gran?" Karah asked as Senna checked the mysterious girl. The Waterbender smiled.

"She's going to be fine," she replied, seeing there was nothing wrong with the girl. Mac leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and as far as he could from the girl. There was something about her that just didn't feel right. He didn't know how to explain it, but he didn't like her, not one bit.

"Mac, aren't you worried about her?" his sister asked. He slowly gave her a small nod.

"Do you mind staying with her for a bit?" Senna asked. "I'm going to check on your mother."

"What's wrong with Mom?" the little Waterbender asked.

His grandmother gave him a smile. "Nothing serious. She's been a little worked up and her side bled. Don't worry, she'll be fine." The twins nodded as she left the room.

"Can you stay with her for a bit? I'm going to get our cousins," Karah asked. Her brother groaned and reluctantly nodded. He sat on a chair next to the girl's bed. She stirred and he stood up trying to get closer.

If he had to guess she was a Firebender. She was pretty, but there was something about her face that gave off the vibe that she could be dangerous. The girl opened her eyes and grabbed onto his wrist.

"Let go!" he screamed as he felt his skin burn up. They heard footsteps and the girl released him, going back to her 'sleep'.

"Mac, what's wrong?" Karah asked as she and her cousins walked into the room. He held his wrist and shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied. "I'm going to go see Mom," he added, running out of the room.

The little Firebender gave him a confused look, but made no move to go after him and turned her attention to the sleeping girl once again.

* * *

"Mac?" Korra called as her son entered her room, holding his wrist. He looked at her. "Are you ok?"

He nodded and grabbed some water from a jug, placing it over his hand and willing it to glow. The Avatar narrowed her eyes at him, and tried to get up from the bed. She regretted it as soon as she tried to move her leg, the pain became too much and she ground her teeth together while holding onto the sheets.

"Mom, take it easy," her son soothed, running to her. She gave him a shaky nod as she tried to regulate her breathing. As soon as she calmed she reached out and grabbed her son's wrist, noticing the burn.

"What happened to you? Did Karah burn you?" she asked. The little Waterbender shook his head.

"It's nothing, Mom," he replied.

"Mac, tell me what happened."  
He sighed and sat on the bed. His mother wrapped her good arm around him and brought him closer, careful to not get him near her wounds.

"We found this girl down at the beach. We don't know where she came from. I don't like her," he whispered.

"Did she do this to you?" his mother asked. He slowly nodded.

Korra's jaw clenched. There was no way she would let anyone hurt her children, not even another child.

"Why?" she asked sternly.

"She was asleep and I got near her and she suddenly grabbed my wrist. She wouldn't let go," he replied.

She nodded. Perhaps the child had been scared. But Korra wasn't going to take any chances.

"Try and stay away from her," she whispered, rubbing her son's shoulder. He smiled and hugged his mother.

* * *

"Oh come on, Zuko, get over it! I told you I'd give you a rematch," Katara teased as they walked in the house. The Firebender had been awfully quiet on the way to the city and back, more so than usual.

"I'm not worrying about a stupid match I let you win," he replied. The Waterbender chuckled.

"Gran Gran! We found a girl! Come and see her!" Sytka said as he and the rest of the children ran towards the elders.

"A girl?" the old Waterbender asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, a girl! She's around our age," her grandson replied. She gave him a confused look but followed the children into the room. She walked over to the bed and gasped, taking a step back.

"Impossible," she whispered with a horror stricken voice.

The old Firebender stopped at the door and looked at his friend's expression. What could have she seen that made her react that way? He stepped into the room and moved closer to the girl. His eyes widened.

"Azula," Zuko said.


End file.
